Party Hardy
by Thee Britty
Summary: He wanted everybody to know that he was better than Jeff Hardy and what better way than to throw a party? EdgexOc Mentions of: RKOxOC, CodyxBecky TedxSunny


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody that is employed by the WWE. I also don't own MacKenzie, Becky, and Sunny. They own themselves.**

**Author's Note: I come home from work eat supper and all that jazz then log on to my laptop to find that Jeff Hardy's been arrested for having drugs in his house. That's like good or something. I know Hardy fans hate it but who the fuck cares about them? Haha. Jeff Hardy is a big fat failure turtle, get used to it. He never changed. Never. Anyways, enjoy this. I don't really like it but meh.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

A laugh escaped his lips as he sat in front of his computer, his eyes reading the same article on some news site over and over again. He just knew something like this would happen again but then again, he is God and knows everything. He grabbed his cell phone off of the table and then laughed as he read the article once more. He sent a text to Chris Jericho, telling him all about the article he just read and to get his ass over to his house.

"MacKenzie! Get in here and read this!" Adam shouted from his computer room. He leaned back in the chair, tilting it back on two legs as he waited for his girlfriend to walk into the room; he hadn't been this excited about something since…well, last night.

"Yes, babe?" MacKenzie said as she walked into the room then found her spot on his lap. He pointed to the screen and she looked at the computer screen, took a minute or so to read the article, then fell off of his lap in heaps of laughter.

"Babe? You okay?"

"Oh my God! That's so funny."

"I know…isn't it though?"

MacKenzie sighed and pulled herself up and sat back down in Adam's lap and read the screen again before looking at her boyfriend, a smile making its way across her face.

"This isn't something you made up, is it?" MacKenzie asked, skeptically.

"No, not even I would make this up because then I would want it to be real," he explained and then stood up, making MacKenzie fall to the ground. He looked down at her before smirking. "While you're down there…"

-----

Adam had called everybody that he knew and had invited them over to his house for a party. The occasion? Jeff Hardy had been arrested for having drugs in his house and now the whole World would know that Adam is better than Jeff Hardy ever will be.

"So let me get this straight," Randy started, a bottle of beer in one hand and his other hand was around his girlfriend, Brittany's waist. "You're throwing a party because Jeff Hardy got arrested?"

"Dude, it's the best thing to happen since I debuted in the WWE; so of course there's going to be a party," Adam said, his arm around MacKenzie's neck.

"Well, still," Randy started but Brittany elbowed him in the ribs.

"Randy shut up and get drunk; Jeff got arrested for something everybody knew he did, don't complain, celebrate," Brittany demanded before pulling him away from Adam and MacKenzie and into the kitchen.

As soon as Randy was pulled away from Adam, Jay walked up a beer in his hand as well. He smiled at his best friend before shaking his head. He took a long drink from the beer before leaning back against the wall that Adam and MacKenzie were propped up against as well.

"You're a real asshole, you know that?" Jay chuckled as he kicked his foot against the carpet and then peered over at his best friend.

"Oh please, Jay, like you didn't know that Jeff was gonna be arrested; he's a druggie for crying out loud," Adam proclaimed, making hand motions with his hands. "Trying to keep Jeff Hardy away from drugs is like trying to keep John Cena from kissing Vince McMahon's ass."

"Touché but did you have to throw a celebratory party because of his arrest?" Jay asked as he looked around the crowded house. He didn't know that Adam even knew all these people.

"Jay, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade and when life gave Jeff Hardy drugs, he made the right choice by ending up in jail," Adam grinned and patted his best friend's shoulder before taking a drink of his own beer.

"Okay, Adam, whatever you say," Jay chuckled before walking off into the other room to find some other way to entertain himself.

"See babe, this is why we needed a party in the event of Jeff Hardy's arrest; people need to know just how much better I am than him," Adam grinned as he looked over at MacKenzie who nodded in approval.

"He pales in comparison to you, obviously," MacKenzie said with a nod of her head.

"He pales in comparison to everybody, actually. His skills lack in every department except for drugs; he should just be a drug dealer, it'd be the only thing he wouldn't fail at," Becky said, walking up to Adam and MacKenzie.

"True," Adam said, nodding his head. "Where's Cody? Isn't he usually attached to your side or vice versa? Actually, call him over here; I want to make sure he's celebrating the good news too. Everybody in my house has to have an alcoholic drink in their hand tonight, no exceptions!"

Becky laughed but called her boyfriend over and to her dismay, Ted followed, pulling Sunny along as well.

"Yes babe," Cody said putting his arm around her neck .

"Adam wants to make sure that you're partying and not just sitting around. Show him the beer," Becky said as she looked at him.

Cody held up his beer then Sunny and Ted did the same with smirks on their faces. Adam's house was more than packed and he could care less as long as they were all celebrating the same thing and that is Jeff Hardy's arrest.

"Now we all know that Jeff Hardy will never be as good as me in his entire life, he will live in my shadow!" Adam cheered loudly, making sure that the whole house could hear him. "This just makes my day. Let's go get drunk now, MacKenzie; I've talked to everybody about how big of a failure Jeff Hardy is compared to me."

MacKenzie nodded her head, agreeing with him before they disappeared into the kitchen.

**REVIEW. DO IT!**


End file.
